It is known that rigid boxes can be produced, primarily for use as lids or bases with another construction, by placing a carton board outer layer around a thicker inner layer, which is usually corrugated card, to create a strong box, with thick, chunky wall sections.
Such constructions suffer from a number of weaknesses, including:                Weak corners;        The step of folding the outer layer about the inner layer is very labour intensive, especially the close parallel creases at the top of the side walls; and        The webbed corner material used in this construction for the outer layer is often visible and unsightly.        
WO-A-2006/097683 discloses a construction for a rectangular padded box comprising an inner board layer and an outer board layer, the inner layer comprising a rectangular base and a wall upstanding from each edge of the base, the outer layer having a rectangular base and walls upstanding from each edge of the rectangular base of the outer layer to sandwich the inner layer upstanding walls.
It is an aim of preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide a carton, a method of constructing the same and a carton blank therefor that overcomes or obviates a disadvantage of the prior art, whether such prior art or disadvantage is referred to herein or otherwise.